Zesty Gourmand
Zesty Gourmand is a female unicorn pony and representative of Canterlot high society who appears in the season six episode Spice Up Your Life. She is a critic whose particular tastes and harsh ratings pressure the restaurateurs of Canterlot to accommodate her at the cost of their individuality. Development and design Zesty Gourmand is a unicorn with a distinctive facial structure which mostly resembles that of beauty-removed Sable Spirit. She has thick eyelids which seem to protrude from her countenance and pronounced cheekbones. Her muzzle is pointy and upturned. Likewise, her ears are long and pointed. Uniquely, she has visible eyebrows of the same color as her outline. Zesty wears a dark overcoat and other clothing that obscures her cutie mark. Depiction in the series Zesty Gourmand, called the "Queen of Cuisine" by Rarity, is mentioned before she is seen. Canterlot society holds her three-hoof rating system—whereby she judges a restaurant for its cuisine, decor, and presentation—in such high esteem that Rarity and later other ponies refuse to give their patronage to any unrated establishment. Pinkie Pie starts to question Zesty Gourmand's authority when she discovers that that all of the restaurants which have received scores of three from her are virtually identical. Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala struggle to keep their restaurant, The Tasty Treat, open in Canterlot because Zesty Gourmand refuses to dignify their exotic establishment with a visit. This prompts Rarity and Coriander to renovate the restaurant to conform to Zesty's three-hoof standard. Zesty Gourmand agrees to evaluate the restaurant at Rarity's insistence. When the restaurant reopens, Zesty is unimpressed. After being stricken in the face by one of the dishes, she rises to leave, advising Rarity as a friend to keep her opinions within her own field of work. Further conversation spurs Zesty to explain some of her philosophy: that subtle tastes, not quality of flavor, are the true hallmark of culinary art. When the restaurant seems to be succeeding in spite of her unpleasant evaluation, Zesty Gourmand appears once more at the scene to rebuke the citizens of Canterlot for ignoring her judgment. The following suggestion that she cannot dictate the behavior of these ponies offends the critic. After a brief pause, she harrumphs and storms outside. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Zesty Gourmand is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and is mentioned by Trenderhoof during the "Freedom of the Press" event. The game's description of her states, "Zesty is known as the Queen of Cuisine -- but her food critic’s judgment still seems a bit mean." The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''ZESTY GOURMAND is one of Canterlot's most esteemed food critics and the creator of the three-hoof rating system. The city's elite dine only at restaurants the distinguished Unicorn reviews, meaning that without her stamp of approval, some restaurants can really struggle. A firm believer that fine cuisine must have subtle flavors, Zesty is a tastemaker with very specific tastes.'' Quotes Gallery See also * * *Praiser Pan and Hoity Toity es:Zesty Gourmand ru:Зэсти Гурман Category:Celebrities Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles